Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Ten
Chapter ten of Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, which may be the last. Plot A few days have past since Mount Erebus has ravaged Antarctica, for the Emperor Penguins, mating season had arrived, but they had to do it in the Polar Forest, and most weren't in the mood, the same is applying to some prehistoric animals, but they too decide to skip it, except for Trent and Skyla, who had participated in the mating rituals, but not by singing, just socializing, and Skyla laid two eggs(I'm making Elasmosaurus egg-layers). Erik, Bo, Atticus and all emperor chicks, plus Shane and Darren, have shedded and are now teenagers, but most decide to skip mating. Nevertheless the females head to the lagoon and the males stay put, Trent and Skyla included(in each role). The lagoon wasn't covered with ice very much, at least in the center, but it was frozen on the shore, so the females had to walk to it, which wasn't too far. The prehistoric animals were venturing out once in a while, mostly in teams, to look for food and other forms of resources they can salvage, but not all will return, the volcano was still erupting out there, when the teams returned, they were half the size or less than they used to be, clearly some died outside. The prehistoric marine life were going through an underwater tunnel safely hidden by the volcano, but it was littered with Brinicles, these "fingers of death" made the passage a deathtrap, as volcanic ash was oozing through them along with salt, speeding up their descent to the bottom, and freezing anybody unlucky enough to touch them, and some did get caught, the plesiosaurs and Taniwhasaurus that fail to break free drown, while the prehistoric fish like Hybodus freeze to death. When the teams return, most have been reduced to a fraction. The prehistoric creatures were surprisingly generous to brave the volcano to gather supplies, even if some die-trying. The female emperor penguins could collect food, but instead they and the other animals-of-today head to a little animal market located on the shore, Dinosaurs were hosting it, giving away all the plants and meat they had, other prehistoric creatures show up with fruit, herbs and other plant matter, and a few bring butchered flesh from animals, which are mostly gotten from those venturing outside, where they scour for carrion and if lucky, fresh meat. For the first time the female emperors didn't need to worry about swimming, which a couple choose to do anyway, with the same to other animals-of-today, including Leopard Seals, Skyla chose to hunt living prey, devouring Enchodus, Ammonites and a few dead Seals, Colossal Squids and whales she finds. Trent was monitoring the eggs, which were placed in a shallow pit in the ground, all of the male emperor penguin males were just hanging around, as for once huddling was unnecessary, there isn't any snowstorms in the cavern! Months later, the disaster had died down, Trent welcomes his new crossbred offspring, whom he introduces to the Happy Feet family and friends, " aw they're so cute, what are going to name them" Michelle cooed, Trent inspected them for their genders, and discovered that the mosasaur is a girl and the plesiosaur is a boy. "well the boy Skyla and me decided to name Melman, and as for the girl, we decided to call Maylene". The hybrid twins stumble around, but they manage to walk up to the Happy Feets and nuzzle. Mumble bent down and said "welcome to the world kiddoes". All around them, there were other next generations, there were baby Trinisaura, Antarctopelta, Woolungasaurus, Leaellynasaura, Cryolophosaurus, Wintonotitan, Vegavis, Palaeeudyptes, Muttaburrasaurus and Antarctoraptor. There is also an animal orphanage nearby, which contained baby modern-day animals that have lost their parents to the volcano, plus prehistoric ones in the same boat. The female emperors were on their way back, a lot faster than normal due to being in a different location, Skyla was with them, and Trent introduces her to their son and daughter, "aw Trent they're incredible". Gloria nodded along. Skyla then regurgitates in Maylene's mouth and then Melman's. Suddenly the passages were removed and sunlight was there, an Antarctorapter declares "looks like it's finally over, you're free". "looks like we can go home now" Erik says in his new lowered voice, everyone headed back out, with their nations fallowing, when they got out, they gasped at the scenery, Mount Erebus looks different now, and all of it's power seems to have run out, as it was now just releasing mild steam clouds, the land and water was littered with ash, there were a few carcasss from the those that died, as fungi was growing on them, it was messy but also beautiful, plants were growing out of the ash, mostly Salt Marsh Moss, Black Shields and Black Tar Lichens, plus Landlady's Wig in the water. The Antarctoraptor comes over and Gloria asks "hey I never got your name, what is it?" The raptor smiles and says "I'm Orital, a dromeasaur, which are also related to birds" he then showed his feathered body and folded arm, Gloria giggles a little, Noah was gonna treat him like royalty. Midia suddenly realizes something and notices a familiar body, and zooms to it yelling "Richie" which attracts everyone else's attention and fallow. Midia manages to dig him out and he looks worse for ware, burn marks covered his body. Suddenly Richie began coughing, a sign that he's alive, at least for now, he weakly lifts his head up and says "we were quit a team" Seymour objects "were? come on now we're still a team" Richie lays his head down and says "I'm glad you're okay" Norma Jean kneels down and says "it's my fault your in this condition" Richie shakes his head and says "no it's not, I've done stuff like that before," Melman and Maylene crept to him and Melman says "are you going to be okay?" Richie sheds a tear and smiles "hey knock it off kiddoes, I knew your parents would get together, but you need to be strong, for them and their friends, especially Ramon" he says, Bill was balling, "Richie you can't die!" he exclaims, even though he knew Richie was done for. Richie began coughing again, he had inhaled some ash and it was killing him, in his last seconds of life, he says "listen, there's nothing you can do for me, but if you want to make a burial for me, I'd like it", Noah kneels and says "you didn't have to do that" referring him rescuing Norma Jean, Richie says "that's what friends are for, you look out for each other", and with that he laid lifeless. Hours later, the gang made a grave, right next to the cave entrance, everyone paid their respects and compliments, Memphis walks over with a plaque Midia made and places it on the stone, Maylene says "we'll never forget you Richie". After that the nations truned to home, on the plaque there is writing that spells Here lies Richie, a Timimus, and true friend. Days later, they returned to their little Animals-of-today Land, Noah had called Trent, Skyla and Midia, plus the twins and Orital and his pack who fallowed, to a meeting, with the Happy Feets and co. Noah announces "on behalf of the Emperor Nation and all others, we thank you, you were their in our time of need, and we shall honor your comrade's sacrifice". Noah then beckoned Mumble to take over "we're lucky to have you, and consider yourselves members of team Happy Feet" he declares, the marine reptiles and raptors bow and the crowd cheers. Later, there was celebration, there were even a few prehistoric creatures, mostly Trinisaura, Antarctopelta, Aristonectes and other Antarctoraptor, Seymour and Atticus landed a hit with their rapping, and Gloria and Erik did also with their opera voices, with Mumble showing some dances, Orital and his pack mates were practically deejays compared to Mumble, as they were as good at dancing, if not better, then Skyla goes on. ( We Are Believix by Elizabeth Gillies from Winx Club) Get your sky-high hands up '' ''It's the Winx girls, what's up? '' ''Wild, winged, and wonderful '' ''You turn our sparkle on '' ''Your power makes us strong '' ''You keep us up '' ''Where we belong '' ''Today '' ''We are gonna celebrate '' ''And shout "hey, hey!" '' ''Because you believed it '' ''We are the magic! '' ''We are Believix! '' ''We are Believix! '' ''We are the sound of wonder Hear our rainbow thunder '' ''Feeling fairy-powerful '' ''We'll turn your smile up loud '' ''We're flying high and proud '' ''Like we're a sunshine '' ''Through the clouds '' ''Today '' ''We are gonna celebrate '' ''And shout "hey, hey!" '' ''Because you believed it '' ''We are the magic! '' ''We are Believix! '' ''We are Believix! '' ''We are fast on the magic track '' ''Making shimmy-shimmy-snap '' ''Yeah, we got it back '' ''And we never give in '' ''Hands up! and away we go '' ''This isn't trick stuff '' ''And illusion, no! '' ''Cause you believed us! '' ''You believed us! '' ''Today '' ''We are gonna celebrate '' ''And shout "hey, hey!" '' ''Because you believed it '' ''We are the magic! '' ''Cause you believed it '' ''We are the magic! '' ''We are Believix! '' ''We are Believix! '' ''We are Believix! '' ''We are Believix! Then Trent said "hey I got one too, this is for me and my friends and family", said friends and family got up on stage ready for Trent.(We Are by Keke Palmer from Ice Age Four) *''We are, we are'' *''Not your ordinary fama-mily'' *''But we can all agree that'' *''We are, we are'' *''Close as close can be'' *''So it don't matter what it looks like'' *''We look perfect to me'' *''We got every kind of lover'' *''We're so lucky indeed'' *''They can keep on talking'' *''It don't matter to me cause'' *''We are, we are family'' *''We are are are are (We are are)'' *''We are are are are (We are are)'' *''We are are are are (We are are)'' *''We are, we are family, family, family'' *''We are, we are family'' *''So what?'' *''We don't look, we don't act'' *''We don't walk, we don't talk'' *''Like you do'' *''So what?'' *''If we hang just a hang and no shame'' *''We both do what we want to'' *''Cause we come from everywhere'' *''Searching for ones to care'' *''Somehow we found it here'' *''We found us a home'' *''We are, we are'' *''Not your ordinary fami-mily'' *''But we can all agree that'' *''We are, we are'' *''Close as close can be'' *''So it don't matter what it looks like'' *''We look perfect to me'' *''We got every kind of lover'' *''We're so lucky indeed'' *''They can keep on talking'' *''It don't matter to me cause'' *''We are, we are family'' *''Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange'' *''But really they make us stronger'' *''And no one would replace not a thing'' *''Mother or father'' *''Cause we...'' *''Cause we come from everywhere'' *''Searching for ones to care'' *''Somehow we found it here'' *''We found us a home'' *''We are, we are'' *''Not your ordinary fami-mily'' *''But we can all agree that'' *''We are, we are'' *''Close as close can be'' *''So it don't matter what it looks like'' *''We look perfect to me'' *''We got every kind of lover'' *''We're so lucky indeed'' *''They can keep on talking'' *''It don't matter to me cause'' *''We are, we are family'' *''(Family), (Family), (Family)'' *''(We are, we are)'' *''We are, we are family(Ham & Cheese)'' Up above, a constellation has formed, and it looks like Richie, the Happy Feet family and friends smile at it, they know that even if they went extinct, they'll always have each other. The End Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters